[unreadable] [unreadable] The 2008 American Urological Association Foundation/Society for Basic Urologic Research (AUA Foundation/SBUR) Summer Research Conference (SRC) is entitled "Sexual Medicine." 2008 marks the 16th year of the SRC, extending our history of nurturing the career of urology investigators in the pivotal early stages of their careers. This meeting benefits from the synergy of new investigators and successful senior researchers in a comfortable, informal setting. The faculty members of the meeting are leaders in the fields of biostatistics, clinic trials, quality of life, and patient assessments issues as they relate to urologic research. The meeting will be broken into eight main sessions: Smooth Muscle Biology in the Penis, Regulatory Systems of the Male Sexual Response, Female Sexual Dysfunction, Experimental Animal Disease State Models, Novel Erection Signaling Mechanisms, Science of Peyronie's Disease, and Molecular Strategies for Erection Recovery and Future Strategies to Preserve Sexual Function. Talks range from "Sphingosine-1 Phosphate Signaling," "Neuroregulation," "Animal Models of Metabolic Syndrome," "Impact on Exercise and Caloric Restriction," "Diabetic Models," "Mesenchymal/Endothelial Stem Cells," and "Genetics of Fibroblasts." A panel discussion will be conducted on "Practical Guides to Writing Grants and Getting Research Done." In addition to the traditional lectures, there will be a panel discussion, a special presentation from guest speaker, Dr. Richard Howe, and faculty members will engage junior investigator attendees in one-on-one and small group discussion. The most important occasion for networking will take place at the Mentoring Dinner and Discussion on the first night of the conference. The main topics of the meeting, sexual medicine research are congruent with the mission of the National Institute of Diabetes & Digestive & Kidney Diseases in the development and future success of new urologic research investigators and establishing a foundation for collaborative research efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]